Love vs Sleep
by Janus3003
Summary: Queen Zelda has been mediating for squabbling nobles for the past eight days, and finally has a moment for her Prince Consort, Link. Zelda looks forward to a night of passionate romance—that is, if she can stay awake.


Just a short scene based on a 3D picture I did called "End of Another Long Day." You can find it on my deviantArt (I'm also Janus3003 there).

* * *

Queen Regnant Zelda of Hyrule smiled as her handmaid, Anna, stoked the fire in the royal bedchamber. The Queen sometimes envied the servants. Their work requirements were always straightforward: clean this, prepare that. The best part was that the castle floors typically didn't argue against being scrubbed. While Zelda cherished the good she did as Queen, it was sometimes exhausting. For eight days now various lords of Hyrule had stayed at the castle for an annual ten-day event in which the Queen would grant them private audiences as well as help settle disputes among them. Some she was happy to help and catch up with, while certain others she wanted to send to a monastery to take a lifelong vow of silence.

"Shall I help you prepare for bed, Your Majesty?" asked Anna.

Zelda smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you." She spied Link standing in the doorway. "If I require anything more, I will have the Prince Consort attend to it."

"Then I shall say good night, Your Majesty." Anna curtsied first to Zelda, then to Link. "Your Royal Highness."

Link stepped inside as Anna passed by, who muffled a giggle and peeked back at them as she closed the door. Zelda smiled as her husband shook his head. Their relationship had been a frequent topic among the populace, and it showed no signs of stopping even three months after their wedding. Link's rise from common birth to Hyrule's hero added to the excitement. It was Link who had saved Hyrule from the wrath of the Dark Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, defeating the sorcerer in single combat and rescuing the captive Zelda.

Zelda was crowned Queen shortly afterward, and invited Link to stay at the castle to aid in the reconstruction of Hyrule. He accepted, and they quickly became friends, and fell in love with each other not long after. Some, particularly among the nobility, disapproved of the relationship, but the general populace was ecstatic. The people loved a good story, and gossip exploded. Zelda had learned long ago to ignore harmless rumors, especially since she didn't want to censor her people. However, being honest with herself, she was uncomfortable with the stories about her and her husband's intimate life. Besides, she and Link were not nearly as flexible as tales suggested.

Queen Zelda yawned, finally dropping her royal posture and walking to Link. She fell against him, the top of her head against his collar.

"I'm so exhausted, Link," she said, closing her eyes as he held her close. "Sometimes I believe that Baron Colin and Count Rusl are simply overgrown children."

"You can always tell them to settle matters with a duel."

"It's tempting, I assure you."

Link coaxed her over to the chair by the fire. Zelda sat down and started to remove one of her long gloves, but Link clutched her arm.

"Let me," he said, removing the glove himself.

"You needn't do this."

"Maybe not"—he took off the other glove—"but I want to."

Zelda gave him an appreciative look, then looked him over as he knelt before her and removed her slippers. She admired his toned physique, his copper-toned hair, his piercing blue eyes, his—

She yelped as his hands went up her skirt.

She giggled and ran her hand through his hair. "Why not start with a kiss, love?"

"Don't get too excited," said Link with a laugh as he undid the ribbons of her stockings. "I've learned some manners here and there." Regardless, he brushed her inner thigh, making her tremble.

Zelda closed her eyes as Link reached to her hips and unclasped the tabard that hung from her violet bodice and over her white skirt. She breathed deep and curled her toes as he kneaded her hips and waist. He stood up and unchained the ceremonial pauldrons that lay on her shoulders. Zelda groaned as the weight came off, rolling her tired shoulders.

"Are you all right?" he asked, removing her tiara.

"My shoulders are a little sore, but it will pass." She removed her earrings herself. Link had tried removing them once before, and that one try was enough for her.

Link set Zelda's jewelry aside and grasped her shoulders, pressing in with his palms and rubbing with his fingertips. Zelda laid her head back against him, her moan becoming another yawn. If Link kept this up, she was likely to fall asleep right there.

He nudged her forward, and she pulled her plaited, golden blond hair over her shoulder, exposing her bare upper back and her satin bodice's ties. Link unlaced the first several eyelets, and the bodice's straps fell from Zelda's shoulders. She sighed as her breasts' support gave way, making them droop down and to the side a tad. _I'll bet the gossipers never mention this._

Link pulled her back against the chair, and for a moment did nothing. Zelda smiled, fully aware he was admiring her body. She reached up and took his hand.

As Link's other hand moved from her shoulder to just below her collarbone, Zelda kissed his fingers one by one. He knelt down, his eyes meeting hers. She met his lips with her own, soon opening her mouth and sliding her tongue against his. She gently nibbled his lower lip as they broke the kiss.

"There," Link whispered. "I started with a kiss."

Her body went to war with itself as they kissed again. On the one hand, she got more tired every minute. On the other, her body yearned for much more than a kiss. Zelda wanted to make love to Link all night long, but Queen Zelda wagged her finger and reminded her how late it already was and how she had more duties to attend to in the morning.

Link's shirt came off, revealing the chest and abdomen she had admired and the scars she had kissed so many times. Goddesses, she wanted him. She wanted to remind him how much she loved him, and to show him how much she appreciated his patience over the past several days. She wanted to him to know how beautiful he was to her, and how safe, loved, and sensual he made her feel.

She kissed him, deeper than before. Maybe she could give him an hour or two tonight. She could power through tomorrow. She just needed to eat an extra hearty breakfast, and be disciplined, and—she yawned in his mouth.

Link jerked his head back, looking surprised and confused.

"Sorry," Zelda said with a sheepish smile.

Link laughed and pulled her into another kiss. Zelda was about to gently push him away and tell him "not tonight," but then he trailed kisses along her jaw and neck, nibbling her earlobe alone the way. She moaned and clutched him.

Another wave of exhaustion hit her. She had no choice.

"Link, I—" She gasped as he pulled down her bodice, exposing her breasts and tenderly squeezing one. Zelda swooned. This was one of her most sensitive spots, and Link was applying the exact amount of pressure she liked best.

"Yes?" Link continued kissing the crook of her neck as he massaged her breast.

Zelda whimpered. His hand and his lips felt amazing, but she was so relaxed and the fire was warm and she was so comfortable and tired and . . .

"Zelda?"

She sat up, blushing furiously for having nodded off. "Link! I'm so sorry."

He looked concerned. "Am I . . . not doing it right?"

She smiled softly, and somewhat sadly. His concern for her pleasure made her only want him even more. "No, you're doing everything right. I just . . . I'm so tired, Link. I _want_ you, but I'm afraid I won't be very responsive tonight."

Link nodded. She recognized the disappointment he was trying to hide.

"I'm sorry," Zelda said, looking at the floor.

"Don't be. I understand." He stood up and helped her stand. He sighed as her dress and underskirt fell away, leaving her completely naked. She stepped out of her dress and hugged Link, feeling a little guilty that this probably wasn't helping matters.

"I'll make it up to you," said Zelda, stifling another yawn as Link guided her to their bed. "Just two more nights, my love, and I'll be all yours."

She laid down, and Link pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. He removed the rest of his clothing and climbed in with her. He reached over to hug and kiss her once more, wish her a good night, and tell her he loved her.

But Zelda was already asleep.


End file.
